legends_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Knight
Lore Description Mage knights are some of the most powerful magicians/fighters around. Their abilities make them very powerful, the trade-off is that they need to have at least decent stat scores in nearly every stat to perform well. Most mage knights are trained from a very young age, usually at either Lanthara and/or Valiant. As their name would suggest, they usually end up being knights for royal courts, especially among the more magical cultures. Namely, the Vayla have exclusively mage knights as their knights. Most mage knights, while not drawing their power from him like a cleric would, worship the Arclord, especially those trained in Lanthara. Class Description Mage knights are very much a jack-of-all trades, getting various pieces of their class from existing 3.5 classes. For starters, they get their spell list and spell points from wizards but the same feat track as fighters. Their number of spells known is the same as a sorcerer's and their saving throws are the same as a paladin's. Lastly, they get the same base attack bonus as a rogue. In addition to all that, a mage knight gets +1 to their Wisdom score every 4 levels, in addition to the normal stat increase. Class Abilities Magicsmith: This ability is the staple of mage knights. On your turn, as an action, you may cast a spell and allow it to take physical form. As you cast the spell, choose an item in your Magicsmithing list. You create an item of the spell cast this method of casting creates a Material Spell. The properties change depending on the use of the item. If you make armor, the material spell triggers each time the armor is hit. If you make a weapon, the material spell triggers whenever the weapon hits someone. You must maintain concentration on each item created this way, making concentration checks as usual. The item lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier. Note: casting a material spell FULLY replaces the way to normally cast a spell. A mage knight cannot cast a fireball just as itself. There is one exception for Vaylan mage knights in that their special spell can ONLY be cast as usual. You can add items to your Magicsmithing list as follows. Each time you gain a level in mage knight, you get a number of Material points equal to your Intelligence score. These Material points accumulate and will retroactively increase if your Intelligence increases further down the line. When you gain the level, you can choose to add an item to your Magicsmithing list. To do so, remove a number of Material points equal to the gold cost of the item. Ritual Magicsmithing: When you gain this ability, you can choose to cast the spell as a ritual (even if the spell isn't normally a ritual) (the ritual takes an hour) to make the item last for a number of hours equal to your Wisdom modifier instead of rounds. This ability only applies to quality of life (non-weapon, non-armor) items. Folding: You can now cast multiple spells into one item. When you do so, the item gains the properties of all the spells, as explained in the Magicsmith ability. However, for each spell cast to make the item, subtract one from the number of rounds. In addition, each spell counts as separate for the purposes of concentration checks. Special Feats Mage knights have a list of special feats that only they can get. For the purposes of choosing feats, these are added to the list of special fighter feats. Parallel Thinking: At 5th level, a Mage Knight gets this feat for free. You may hold concentration on an additional spell. When making concentration checks, you make a concentration check for each spell being concentrated on. You may take this feat multiple times.